l'art d'être un objet
by lilou black
Summary: Quand Deidara rumine ses mauvaises pensées et que Sasori s'en mêle... OS. Résumé par Shirenai


**Titre :** De l'art d'être un objet

**Auteur :** Lilou Black (anciennement Caliméra)

**Genre :** Cynisme et vitriol

**Personnages :** Sasori et Deidara

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour occuper mon chômage.

**Notes :** Merci beaucoup à mon amie Shirenai pour avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce texte avant sa mise en ligne, et pour avoir rédigé le résumé. À part ça, indulgence envers l'auteur neuneu et néanmoins novice dans l'écriture de fics _Naruto_, please, les gens.

* * *

Un silence tranquille régnait dans la pièce. Pas un mot n'était échangé entre les deux hommes vêtus d'une cape noire à nuages rouges. Ils semblaient s'ignorer complètement. 

À la suite de la réunion avec les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, Sasori avait éprouvé le besoin de sortir de la carapace de Hiruko pour débloquer ses articulations. Son corps avait beau ne pas être humain, rester constamment dans la même position le gênait toujours un peu au bout d'un moment. Comme il n'aimait pas se montrer sous sa véritable apparence devant les autres membres de l'organisation – en réalité, seuls trois d'entre eux avaient déjà vu son vrai visage, dont Orochimaru qui avait quitté Akatsuki depuis – il avait préféré s'isoler. La présence de Deidara qui l'avait rejoint au bout d'un moment ne le dérangeait pas. Bien qu'il soit son coéquipier, le renégat d'Iwa faisait partie du paysage aux yeux de Sasori. Du moins une partie du paysage relativement bruyante qui faisait tout exploser tout le temps. De toute façon, dès qu'il avait quitté la réunion, il avait su que Deidara débarquerait bientôt à sa suite, parce qu'il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'Itachi Uchiha. Cette idée avait d'ailleurs arraché un soupir à Sasori. Ces deux-là n'étaient que des gamins. Et la rancune tenace mêlée de haine que son blondinet de coéquipier éprouvait envers l'ancien ninja de Konoha était complètement stupide. Cependant, lorsque Deidara était arrivé, il s'était contenté d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin sans dire un mot, et le renégat de Suna s'était senti soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle diatribe enflammée sur « ce crétin prétentieux avec ses techniques dégueulasses ». En effet, cela le dispensait pour une fois de répondre : « Parce que tu crois que tes techniques à toi sont plus jolies ? », commentaire qui aurait, comme d'habitude, débouché sur une de ces éternelles disputes à propos de l'art, éphémère pour Deidara et éternel pour Sasori. Ils n'avaient jamais fait le moindre compromis sur le sujet, chacun campant ferme sur ses positions, et le marionnettiste se doutait que cet état de fait ne changerait pas, même si l'enfer devait geler.

Après avoir chassé les grains de poussières qui encrassaient ses phalanges – ce qui lui posait parfois problème pour maîtriser son chakra – Sasori jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier, qui était silencieux dans son coin. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, plongé dans ses réflexions. En temps normal, l'ancien ninja de Suna se moquait comme de son dernier pantin de ce que pouvait penser Deidara. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir qui il était vraiment, et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il se contentait de reconnaître que ses techniques explosives étaient efficaces, quoique tapageuses et pas esthétiques pour un sou. Il considérait également la rancœur tenace de l'ancien ninja d'Iwa envers Itachi comme quelque chose de puéril et infiniment consternant. Et c'était tout. Mais à ce moment-là, Sasori ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu intrigué par son coéquipier. Il ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude. Normalement, Deidara passait son temps libre à fabriquer des petits insectes en argile, comme des mouches ou des moustiques, qu'il faisait exploser tels des pétards parce que ça l'amusait, ou parce qu'il trouvait ça joli, ou éventuellement pour embêter Sasori, aucune mention inutile à rayer. Mais cette fois, il était juste assis là, silencieux, pensif, presque boudeur.

Sasori avait coutume de penser que tout sentiment humain l'avait quitté après ce qu'il avait infligé à son propre corps. Cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, après tout, car l'émotion était pour lui synonyme de faiblesse. Cependant, si l'air absent de Deidara ne lui inspirait aucune curiosité (ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et de toute façon il s'en fichait), il en ressentait cependant une certaine gêne. Il savait que tout membre de l'Akatsuki se devait de penser uniquement à l'Akatsuki, justement, aux projets qui se mettaient progressivement au point, et à l'avenir qui se profilait si le plan en question aboutissait. Un membre de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas le droit de s'appesantir sur son nombril, et Sasori était conscient que c'était ce à quoi Deidara était occupé. Aussi le renégat de Suna s'approcha de son coéquipier, qui sur le moment ne lui prêta aucune attention :

— Deidara, à quoi tu penses ?

— Je ne pense à rien, Sasori-danna. Je fais de la méditation transcendantale, hm.

Sasori fronça les sourcils. Deidara avait dit _je fais de la méditation transcendantale_ comme il aurait dit _je suis sorti cueillir des pâquerettes_. En gros, il se foutait carrément de lui. Et Sasori avait horreur de ça. Aussi il jeta un regard furibond au blond en crachant d'un air méprisant :

— Petit con.

L'interpellé ne releva même pas l'insulte. Il était retourné dans ce petit univers de réflexions connu de lui seul. L'agacement de Sasori monta d'un cran. Il se leva, et alla s'asseoir en tailleur juste en face de Deidara en disant :

— Très bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais rester ici à te regarder jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez de ma présence et que tu te décides à me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête, parce que ton stupide comportement de gosse qui boude a tendance à m'énerver sérieusement.

— En quoi ça te regarde, d'abord ? Fous-moi la paix, et mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, hm.

L'ancien ninja de Suna eut un petit sourire. Il avait trouvé la bonne méthode du premier coup. Mettre Deidara en colère était la meilleure solution pour en obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il resta donc assis là, à regarder fixement le blond, un vague rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Plus il le ferait enrager, plus vite on en finirait. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Deidara pousse un soupir excédé. Il fourra une main dans la poche de son manteau, et en sortit un peu d'argile explosive que la bouche cachée dans sa paume se mit à mâchouiller avec une grimace gourmande. L'instant d'après, un petit papillon fut recraché. L'insecte voltigea jusqu'au visage de Sasori, et Deidara grogna d'un ton haineux :

— Continue à me regarder comme ça, et je fais un joli feu d'artifice avec ta p'tite tête, hm.

Sasori se crispa immédiatement. Ce misérable petit imbécile osait le menacer. Ses doigts bougèrent imperceptiblement, et des fils de chakra vinrent se fixer sur le poignet de Deidara. Très lentement, la main du blond bougea contre la volonté de ce dernier, et se serra autour de son propre cou. Le renégat de Suna eut un rictus sadique.

— N'essaie même pas de me menacer, petite merde.

— Lâche-moi.

— Vire cette chose de devant ma figure et dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

— Va te faire foutre.

La main se serra un peu plus fort sur la gorge de Deidara, qui prit une expression paniquée.

— C'est bon, arrête, maintenant, hm.

Le fil de chakra se relâcha. Le ninja d'Iwa se massa nerveusement la peau du cou. Puis, après quelques gestes rapides de son autre main, le papillon d'argile s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce où il explosa, laissant un trou fumant dans le sol. Le visage de Sasori se détendit, et il reprit son habituelle expression blasée :

— Bien. Maintenant que tu sembles plus coopératif, je t'écoute. À quoi tu étais en train de penser ?

Deidara baissa la tête, laissant sa grande mèche de cheveux blonds lui voiler complètement la figure.

— À rien de particulier, Sasori-danna, vraiment. Je me disais juste que bon… depuis que j'ai été recruté par Akatsuki, mon mode de vie n'a pas grand-chose de différent si on compare à ce que je faisais avant.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— J'étais un mercenaire pour le compte d'Iwa. J'assurais la protection de mon village en faisait exploser le moindre truc suspect. Et que ce soit à l'époque ou maintenant, mes explosifs sont considérés comme utilitaires, et pas artistiques. Mon art n'est pas reconnu. Je suis un artiste, quoique tu en penses, hm. Et j'ai l'impression d'être vu comme un objet, une arme ambulante, quoi.

Sasori eut un petit rire sans joie.

— Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça.

— Il me semble que tu voulais savoir, hm.

Le sourire cynique du ninja de Suna s'accentua. Il se leva et défit les attaches de son manteau avant de le retirer. Deidara avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le corps de Sasori dans son ensemble, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire. Son regard se promena sur les articulations apparentes des épaules et des bras, l'abdomen vidé où luisait un épais câble métallique et suintant de poison, et le réceptacle du cœur, dernier organe vraiment humain, relié au thorax par des terminaisons nerveuses bien visibles. Le ninja d'Iwa distinguait également dans le dos de son coéquipier les espèces d'ailes sinistres où étaient fixées des armes blanches, donnant à Sasori l'air d'un ange macabre. Deidara n'était pas certain de trouver ça très beau, cela le fascinait plutôt, et l'effrayait un peu. Il garda cependant ses impressions pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de donner à son coéquipier le plaisir de laisser voir ce qu'il pensait.

— Je peux savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de voir ton corps, hm ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

— Tu me parles de passer pour un objet, répliqua Sasori, alors que _moi_, je suis un objet. Physiquement, je _suis_ une arme humaine. Je peux t'empoisonner et te couper en rondelles uniquement en me servant de mon propre corps. Et alors ? Pour reprendre une de tes expressions favorites, je m'en tape. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de ma propre volonté d'être comme je suis. Tant que je peux faire ce que je veux, créer des marionnettes à partir de matériel humain que j'ai moi-même choisi et tué, le reste m'indiffère complètement. Tu crois que la situation était différente quand j'étais encore à Suna ? Que tu fasses ou non partie d'Akatsuki, tu es un ninja. Les ninjas sont des armes, en soi. Alors fais ce qu'on te dit, et profites-en pour faire ce que tu souhaites, des explosions bruyantes et épuisantes en l'occurrence, et arrête de gonfler ton monde avec tes questions existentielles stupides. Compris ?

Deidara ne répondit pas tout de suite. Malgré lui, il était un peu surpris ; Sasori n'était pas quelqu'un de bien bavard en temps normal, or il venait à l'instant de prononcer un véritable discours. Cependant, le blond avait senti dans ce que venait de dire son coéquipier l'opinion qu'il avait de lui : il le prenait pour un gamin capricieux. Et cela écorcha un peu l'orgueil de Deidara. Aussi il se contenta de répliquer :

— Quelle jolie leçon de morale, hm.

— Fais-en ce que tu veux, je n'ai fait que te donner mon avis. Dans tous les cas, que je ne te voie plus te plonger dans ces réflexions ridicules. C'est indigne d'un ninja.

— Je n'ai de conseil à recevoir de personne, Sasori-danna.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il savait que cette conversation pouvait dégénérer en dispute, et il n'en avait pas envie. Deidara n'insista pas non plus. Il se contenta de se lever en disant :

— Je vais faire un tour. Tu devrais te rhabiller, c'est indécent, hm.

Il sortit dans attendre de réponse. Sasori remit son manteau et se rassit par terre en tailleur. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'admettre, mais faire la morale à Deidara ne lui avait pas déplu. L'ascendant qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens faisait partie des rares plaisirs de son existence. Il aimait bien maîtriser et manipuler ses contemporains. Les membres d'Akatsuki n'étant pour la plupart pas nés de la dernière pluie, ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais son coéquipier manquait encore suffisamment de maturité pour que Sasori puisse se permettre de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Or cette leçon de morale avait bien montré la supériorité qu'il avait sur le blondinet d'Iwa Certes, son orgueil démesuré ferait qu'il éviterait de se laisser aller à ses réflexions sous le nez de son coéquipier, mais Sasori se prit à espérer qu'une autre occasion de ce genre se présente d'ici pas trop longtemps.

**Fin.**


End file.
